Such a method is known from W. A. Barrett and E. N. Mortensen, Interactive Segmentation with Intelligent Scissors, Graphical Models and Image Processing 60, pp 349-384, 1998. Assuming that a contour, valid in comparison with a real imaged boundary, is drawn, a function of potentials is modified in order to favor contours with a same aspect as the validated drawn contour. This modification is realized by a modification of the cost assignment function. The more a specific value of a feature is considered as relevant for a boundary, the more the cost has to be low. The idea of aspect is symbolized by a characterization of points present on the last segment of the path (segment called training path). The function of potentials is initialized and, during the extraction by minimization of the function, this initial global characterization is iteratively modified using characterizations of points on the assumed valid drawn contour.
In existing methods the characterization of points is defined for points that are on an assumed valid drawn contour. Consequently, such an extraction of path lacks robustness as points belonging to a boundary can be of various aspects along the drawn path.